The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0028’.
‘VEAZ0028’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar is very early to flower and has medium sized inflorescences, large sized flowers that are light blue with a white eye, dark green, undivided leaves, and a first upright and later mounding plant habit.
‘VEAZ0028’ originated from an open pollination made in July 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘L0539-4’, having a blue flower color with a white eye and smaller flowers than ‘VEAZ0028’.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, and ‘VEAZ0028’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2011.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0028’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.